


haha gacha glitch go brrr

by veilofthemoonlight



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, banri is only here because i thought it was funny how fans act regarding him, crackfic, happy birthday @antibanri!!, i don't know what is his appeal, i procrastinated on my homework by writing this, i wrote this before they fixed the glitch so idk what happens after, juza and banri are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilofthemoonlight/pseuds/veilofthemoonlight
Summary: The glitch of The Hot Summer Gaze Tryouts 2020 on the EN server and how it went down.#A3ENPlayersGoingToJailParty
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	haha gacha glitch go brrr

**Author's Note:**

> your saviour has come.
> 
> cybird you have so many pretty boys haha don’t sue me

Your eyes widen. A new notification from Twitter; “The Hot Summer Gaze Tryouts have begun!” You bit your lip in anticipation, clicking on it desperately to see if your best boy has a new SSR. 

Behold, right in front of your eyes, Juza blessed your eyes. Sure, he might not be your favourite but those sparkling abs and his soft smile made you catch your breath. 

_ He isn’t my best boy, but he sure is a good one. Who made the concept of best boys anyways? We all know we make them all our favourites, right? Wow, I’m starting to sound like a mom choosing the favourite child, I should really stop thinking about this.  _

You wiped the drool that had been dripping from the corner of your mouth, clicking on the actual A3! app itself. The gacha screen captured your attention, like a shiny new toy to play with. Temptation swallowed you whole, the Juza on your screen seemingly looking straight into your soul.

_ Well, one 10-pull couldn’t hurt, right? _

Ignoring the sad amount of gems on your screen, you boldly press the 10-pull button, hoping that by a miracle, you could get Juza’s card in just one pull. Alas, your gacha luck failed you yet again, getting only one SR and it was not even a new one. You sighed.  _ At least I have Sayko’s card.  _ You pursed your lips. _ I guess I will just have to live with my pathetic amount of gems left.  _

You decided to go back on Twitter, clicking on the A3! Twitter account to yearn for the beauty that is Juza. Scrolling through the comments under the announcement, one particular tweet caught your eyes. 

**c▵ee @ a0** @antibanri

okay give me free gems its my bday

10:23 AM · May 7, 2020 · Twitter for iPhone

The comments under the tweet looked like chaos, typed in all caps. There were screenshots of them getting free gems in their prizes box. They couldn’t be real, could they? A tad bit excited and nervous you clicked to check your timeline, to be met with a flood of key smashes and screenshots of the game, proving that the free gems glitch was real. 

You hurriedly went to your game and sure enough, 125 free gems were waiting for you. Your eyes shone, while your head screamed in terror at what you were about to do. You pressed on the 1-pull button, thinking:  _ someone said you could get more gems from that, right?  _

You got an R card, but that did not matter to you. There in the prizes box was 125 free gems, just waiting for you to collect. It was like you were in a trance, the way you started spam clicking the 1-pull button and watching the gems come rolling in. Soon, you had 4000 more gems than what you began with. You squealed, rolling around and nearly falling off your bed. There was also something that you acquired that was  _ much _ more important. You finally got Banri’s Gamer Heaven card! You had been hoping you would get his card though you hated his face so much - your friends would say otherwise - so seeing that particular card pop up from the screen made you overjoyed. Not only him, but you also managed to get Juza’s event card too, filling you with newfound energy; more than what you had earlier in the morning. You get out of bed, getting something to eat after your long venture. 

Taking a seat on the couch you decided not to abuse your power any longer and take a break. You could always bloom your SSR cards another day. You scrolled through Twitter, liking and retweeting tweets about the whole ordeal.

Staring at the 9254 gems at the corner of your screen, your eyes widen in shock and realization.  _ I have severely overestimated myself.  _

Suddenly, the page seemed to fade to black when you tried to get to the Actor’s List to admire your new Banri card. A white popup appeared in front of your eyes.

**! Maintenance Information**

We are currently undergoing maintenance. It is planned to end at 11:30 pm Pacific Time.

**Top**

You drop your phone in horror.  _ What have I done?  _ Grabbing your phone cable you rush to charge it, panicking in fear. You check up on Twitter, and right there in front of your eyes,  _ it  _ was trending.

**Trends for you**

#A3ENPlayersGoingToJailParty

Squeezing your eyes shut, you prayed.  _ Please, don’t put me in jail. _

**Author's Note:**

> if cybird actually finds this just know i have no money, please spare me
> 
> the [tweet](https://twitter.com/antibanri/status/1258220794951241729) is real, thank you [@antibanri](https://twitter.com/antibanri) for permission to use it!  
> thank you for reading this! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tetorasupremacy)


End file.
